Mélodia
by Tetra50
Summary: Ils sont seize. Ils vont au Conservatoire de Konoha. Ils vont être projetés dans la légendaire compétition Mélodia. Ils devront affronter les gagnants de l'édition précédente : Oto. Seront-ils à la hauteur ou échoueront-ils devant des milliards de gens ?
1. Trombone

Trombone

J'ouvrai les yeux mais je n'avais pas envie. Je regardai mon cadran. Ça y'était, il sonnait. Je regardai encore le plafond en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le « Galèère » qui sortait de ma bouche. Je m'assoyais sur mon lit, prenais mes deux jambes et les plaçait de manière à ce qu'elles touchent le sol. Je prenais mes deux béquilles médicales qui traînaient par terre près de mon lit. Fallait dire que je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin sans. J'entendais un « toc toc » sonore qui m'avertit que Choji arrivait pour m'aider.

- Entre, Chôji, murmurai-je.

Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu mais il rentra quand même, me salua gaiement, alla vers la cuisine – cuisine s'il y a, car les appartements de l'école étaient tellement petits qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce- et mit deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain.

- Habille-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard. Ton toast va être prêt.

- Galère…

Je me prenais du linge au hasard, pas envie de me forcer à faire matcher mon haut et mon bas. Je tombais sur un jeans baggy noir et un T-shirt vert et blanc Element. Je me laissais tomber sur le dos, sur mon lit, pour pouvoir enfiler les vêtements. Je me traînai jusqu'au lavabo, où je fis un brin de toilette et que je m'attachai les cheveux en une couette sur le dessus de ma tête. J'arrivai devant mon assiette : un toast froid avec un peu de beurre m'attendait. Je mangeai, lentement, en pensant qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de regarder les nuages, mon activité favorite. Aujourd'hui, c'était la « sélection » pour le concours international qui oppose les meilleures harmonies, orchestres, ensembles, etc. Je dis « sélection » car la directrice générale avait un faible pour notre groupe. J'étais certain de devoir me taper ce galère « concours ».

- Galère.

- On va être en retard, j'vais amener ton trombone.

- Merci.

Nous nous levâmes après que Choji aient pris soin de déposer nos assiettes dans l'évier. Choji prit son saxophone baryton et mon trombone puis m'ouvrit la porte. Les étudiants restants se dépêchaient d'aller à leur salle de cours. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me dépêcher et, comble du bonheur, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me dépêcher. Nous marchions dans le silence jusqu'à notre local de classe, car nous étions dans la même classe. La cloche sonna quand nous entrions dans le local. J'allai à ma place, me traînant plus que marchant, accoté sur mes béquilles, mes galères de béquilles, que je garderai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si je ne finissais pas en chaise roulante. Je m'assoyais lourdement sur ma chaise en assemblant mon trombone que Choji avait pris la peine de me redonner. Je regardai par la fenêtre mais je ne voyais que le bâtiment d'en face et pas un seul gramme du ciel. Je crus que c'était pour cette raison que je détestais ce local.

C'est l'arrivée de la directrice générale de notre conservatoire qui clôt la discussion plus qu'animée entre Naruto, un blond aux yeux bleus surexcité – dans tous les sens du terme- portant un pantalon en coton ouaté noir avec un chandail blanc à manches longues rayés orange, bleu, noir et vert, et Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, portant un chandail fushia décolleté avec une camisole blanche dessous avec des jeans foncées cigarette, ayant un sacré caractère mais, beaucoup moins prononcé que celui de Temari, une vraie bombe à retardement ambulante.

- Silence.

Un seul regard d'elle suffit à tous pour nous faire trembler, un seul mot pour nous faire obéir mais, ma position et mon expression ne changèrent pas : avachi sur ma chaise, mon trombone sur mes jambes, pendant dangereusement vers le sol et les yeux presque clos.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que tout le groupe participera au concours Mélodia, car vous représentez l'élite du Conservatoire de musique de Konoha. Les autres groupes n'ont pas votre niveau et nous devons faire bonne figure et battre le Conservatoire d'Oto, les gagnants de l'édition passée. Félicitation ! Vous devrez conserver cet esprit d'équipe car Mélodia est une sacrée épreuve. Donc, vous aurez trois partitions à écrire et tout le monde devra jouer dedans. Vous aurez une année complète, douze mois, pour composer et interpréter lesdites partitions. Vous devez gagner. Il en va de la réputation du Conservatoire de Konoha. C'est tout ce que j'ai dire. Bonne répétition et bonne chance.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, nous laissant en plan. Il n'y avait plus un son dans le local. Tout le monde était estomaqué sauf les glaçons du groupe, les deux pianistes, Neji Hyuga, un brun à la longue tignasse attachée en une couette basse et aux yeux nacrés, sans pupille ni iris, et Sasuke Uchiha, un brun coiffé en un pic ramené vers l'arrière avec deux mèches qui encadraientt son visage et aux yeux bruns. Je soupirai bruyamment en pensant aux partitions à écrire puis à apprendre et blablabla.

- Galèèèèère …

- Shikamaru ! Tu devrais être content ! Nous sommes sélectionnés ! Nous avons une chance de devenir les meilleurs musiciens dans le monde entier, tempêta la tornade blonde, Temari No Sabaku. Et toi, tu râles!

Je crus qu'après ses paroles déchaînées, la classe réalisa vraiment la portée des dire de la directrice et une exclamation furieuse explosa dans toute la classe. Naruto avait sauté de sa chaise et sautait autour de Sasuke en criant à tue-tête « On va gagner parce qu'on est les meilleurs ». Je soupirai de nouveau. J'avais vraiment une classe bordélique. Mais finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à tant d'enthousiasme.

Kakashi-sensei, notre prof' de ce cours de composition musicale arriva finalement, en donnant comme excuse qu'il aidait une vieille femme à transporter son épicerie. Mais, plus personne n'écoutait ses excuses. Il demanda le silence, ce qui prend un bon moment dû au niveau d'excitation.

- À ce que je vois, c'est votre groupe qui a été sélectionné, félicitation. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous aurez du pain sur la planche. Et c'est ce que vous préparerez qui comptera pour votre note finale. Donc, commençons.

Le cours commença, assommant, ennuyant. Je devrai sûrement écrire une bonne partie des partitions car les gens me considéraient comme le mec très intelligent, avec mes cent-quatre-vint-dix-sept points de QI. Encore du travail.

La journée passa relativement rapidement, si on exclue le premier cours. C'était ce soir que les répétions en tant que telles commenceraient. Et c'était ce soir que je verrai que ça va être vraiment galère !


	2. Violon

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Je tenais simplement à vous spécifier que je suis seulement en 2****e**** Secondaire, que je joue de la flute traversière depuis bientôt 3 ans et que je compte pas aller dans un Conservatoire donc, je ne connais pas les cours et tout, et tout. Je vous prie donc d'être compréhensif envers moi et mon texte.**

**Merci d'lire et à la prochaine**

**Tetra50**

Violon

Je finis de souper. Après, ce serait la première répétition. Celle où nous allâmes choisir les types de chansons que nous allons composés ainsi que la répartition du travail. Surtout, celle où nous allâmes définir les équipes pour travailler les pièces. Et c'est pour ça que j'étais tellement nerveuse. Je voulais tellement qu'_il_ me remarque et qu'_il_ me choisisse pour être dans son équipe. Kiba m'interrompit dans ma réflexion.

Hey, Hinata, c'est quand d'jà la répétition ? J'ai hâte, ça va être drôle !

C'-C'est à dix-dix-neuf trente.

Kiba Inuzuka était un garçon très gentil avec tout le monde mais un peu bagarreur avec _lui_. Il avait les cheveux bruns mal peignés qui tombaient devant ses yeux noirs et il avait d'étranges tatouages rouges sur les joues .Il portait son habituelle veste en coton ouaté grise avec un col de fourrure noir sur le rebord du capuchon. C'était un vrai boute-en-train mais il était toujours là pour moi. Bref, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Tu viens, j'amène ton cabaret puis on va se changer et on descend à not' local ?

D'ac-D'accord. Mais tu es sûr que tu vas être co-correct avec l'étui de ton vi-violoncelle et les deux ca-cabarets ?

Mais oui, voyons Hinata, j'suis pas un empoté comme cet énergumène de Naruto.

En entendant _son_ nom, je sentis le rouge prendre violemment le contrôle de mes joues sans que je puisse dire un mot. Je pensais à _lui_, à _ses_ yeux bleu azur où l'on avait l'impression de voir le plus beau des océans, à _ses_ magnifiques cheveux blonds qui rappelaient…

Hinata ! Kiba appelle la Lune ! Tu viens ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici toute ma vie !

O-Oui, pardon.

Nous nous levions de la table de la cafétéria pour quittions la grande salle où près de la moitié des étudiants mangeait. En passant près de _sa _table, je _l_'entendis rire bruyamment. Par contre, je ne pus combattre la grosse bestiole qui me forçait à ne pas regarder. Ce gigantesque monstre qui avait le contrôle sur moi et qui m'empêchait d'être moi-même et de faire ce que je voulais. La timidité. _Ma_ timidité. Nous marchions dans les corridors en silence. Mais pas dans un silence gêné où quelqu'un doit absolument dire quelque chose, non. Dans un silence confortable, un silence où se mêlait amitié, appréhension, stress, bonheur. Oui, bonheur, car nous faisions ce que nous aimions le plus. Ce que nous avions toujours fait. Ce que nous avions besoin de faire.

En arrivant devant ma chambre, il me dit de l'attendre et de descendre ensemble. En effet, les chambres des filles et les chambres des gars ne sont pas sur les mêmes étages. J'ai rentré dans ma chambre après voir fait un « Bye-Bye » de la main à Kiba. Ma chambre – appellation d'une salle où vous dormez qui vous représente si elle vous appartient- était blanche. Sans fioritures. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'habitais dans cette chambre. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je me change rapidement sinon Kiba allait m'attendre. Tout le groupe avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller très relax pour les répétitions car ils étaient entre eux et, après la répet', ils allaient directement se coucher, pour la plupart. Il y avait peut-être Ino Yamanaka, la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du Conservatoire qui s'habillait bien pour les répet'. Toujours les fringues griffées et les souliers signés. Presque tous les gars étaient à genoux devant elle et l'adulaient. Sauf notre classe. Pour notre troupe, elle n'était plus _le _phénomène. Mais, c'était que j'aurai tellement aimé être comme elle, rien qu'un peu. Elle était capable de ne pas ciller devant les regards de tous les hommes posés sur elle et moi, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard qui avait appris à connaître toutes les imperfections du plancher du Conservatoire.

Finalement j'ai choisis un pantalon en coton ouaté blanc avec un chandail noir à manches longues. Je pris l'étui de mon violon puis sortis de ma –soi-disante- chambre. Je vis Kiba, assis à même le sol, l'étui de son violoncelle traînant à côté de lui.

C'est long, toi, t'changer.

Je sais. Désolée.

Eh ! Mais t'excuse pas !

Ah. Désolée

...

Kiba soupira bruyamment en disant que j'étais « un cas désespéré » ce que me fit rire. Nous avions à marcher pendant quinze bonnes minutes pour se rendre jusqu'à notre local. Madame Tsunade nous avait laissé une salle expressément pour nous. Mais, fallait dire que le local n'était pas très… utilisé. Le plafond était bas, les lutrins étaient toujours pêle-mêle, il n'y avait même pas de bureau, simplement une table pour écrire et des chaises. Il n'y avait pas de piano, donc Sasuke et Neji devaient amener leurs claviers. Ça faisait bric-à-brac mais, j'aimais bien. J'aimais bien parce que tout le monde était à l'aise et on ne se cachait sous de fausses apparences comme le jour. Je disais fausses apparences car là-bas, le soir, je ne rougissais plus, je souriais et je riais plus souvent.

Il était donc dix-sept heure vingt et presque tout le monde était là. Manquait seulement Shikamaru et Choji mais, ceux-là, ils n'arrivaient habituellement que vers dix-neuf heures trente-cinq. J'entendais Sakura et son picolo et Ino et sa flute traversière faire leur gamme chromatique le plus rapidement possible. Je _l_'entendais frapper sur ces timbales et Lee jouer sur la batterie. J'entendais Temari sur sa contrebasse qui jouait une improvisation jazzée avec ses frères Gaara et Kankuro et qui jouèrent respectivement du sax alto et du sax ténor. J'adorais tous ces sons, sons que je connaissais maintenant par cœur. Sons que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre et d'écouter. Sons qui me chantaient de continuer d'avancer en gardant la tête haute. Sons qui me rassuraient et qui me berçaient.

Shikamaru arriva finalement quand j'étais prête à jouer. Il mit son embouchure sur son trombone, le laissa sur sa chaise puis alla en avant. Il s'était toujours imposé en tant que leader et nous avions toujours respecté en tant que tel, même Sasuke « l'Indépendant » Uchiha. Il commença de sa voix traînante.

Il faut choisir trois styles de pièces et faire trois équipes qui bosseront chacune sur une pièce. On pige les équipes ou on les fait ?

On devrait les faire pour s'assurer de l'équilibre des forces et faiblesses, dit Sasuke.

Il a raison, approuva Neji. Si une équipe est trop forte, c'est fini, les autres seront trop faibles.

Silence complet. Les deux virtuoses ont parlé. Mon cousin, Neji, ne parle presque jamais et ne donne que rarement sont avis. Idem pour Sasuke. Shikamaru hocha simplement la tête, comme si leur choix était évident.

C'est bon. Faut d'abord me séparer de Sasuke et Neji.

Je l'écoutais attentivement. C'est lui qui tracera ma destiné. Peut-être pas ma « destiné » mais, c'était très, très important.

Avec Sasuke, continua le Nara, j'mettrais Sakura, Kankuro, Saï et… Ino.

QUOI, s'écrièrent en même temps Ino et Sakura. J'veux pas travailler avec _ça _! Tes équipes ne fonctionnent pas ! Imagine que …

La blonde et la rose continuèrent de râler pendant un bon dix minutes, trouvant des arguments plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Ces deux-là, un jour, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, inséparables, même pour tout l'or du monde. Et le lendemain, elles agissaient comme chien et chat. Un vrai mystère.

Même Sasuke, qui ne montrait presque jamais ce qu'il ressentait, laissait sur son visage d'albâtre poindre une mimique de dégoût. Il fallait croire qu'avoir ces deux pies avec lui ne l'enchantait pas. Je n'aimerais pas travailler avec Sasuke. J'aurais tout le temps peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Vous ferez un morceau de musique latine, finissait Shikamaru.

Cette fois-ci, les deux moulins à paroles firent ressentir bruyamment leur accord.

Avec moi, commença Neji, je veux Gaara, Shino…

Tu prendras aussi Lee et Tenten, compléta Shikamaru.

Mon cousin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas de Tenten, une trompettiste aux cheveux bruns continuellement attachés en deux macarons qui faisait aussi un peu garçon manqué et Lee, un percussionniste aux cheveux noirs coupé en bol avec des yeux globuleux surmontés d'épais sourcils bien fournis.

Alors tu prends le reste, demanda Sasuke, de mauvaise humeur.

Donc il reste Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Naruto et… galère.

Galère ? GALÈRE ? GA-LÈ-RE, s'énerva Temari « Tornade Blonde II » No Sabaku. Pourquoi j'me ramasse avec cet ananas fainéant macho ?

Dis-toi que j'suis pas le plus heureux des hommes, non lus.

Je ne pus entendre le reste de la conversation animée, mon cerveau avait fait un blocage. J'étais avec _lui_. Mon Dieu, quelqu'un, pincez-moi, je rêve! Je devais lui montrer que je suis forte, que je me suis améliorée, comme tout le monde. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi forte que Neji – et mon père me le rappelait à chaque fois que je le voyais - mais je me plaisais à croire que je n'étais pas la gourde de la classe. J'ai cru que j'étais restée dans les vapes jusqu'à la fin. C'est quand Kiba me demanda pourquoi je ne rangeais pas mon violon que je compris que j'avais _vraiment_ bloquée sur _lui. _

Ah, oui, pardon Kiba.

Il soupira bruyamment pendant que je me dépêchais de ranger mon violon. Finalement, nous sortîmes du local et nous avons marché dans le même silence que quand nous nous étions rendus, deux heures plus tôt. Il le brisa finalement.

Est-ce que tu as compris quel genre de pièce nous avions à faire ?

Euh… non… dé-désolée.

Pas d'quoi. On fait une musique d'église, une affaire grégorienne, j'crois. Mais, l'chef nous a choisi parce qu'on a pris l'option chant, faque il va falloir chanter !

Ah… C'-C'est bi-bien.

Il me reconduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et je me suis laissée tombée sur mon lit.

« Ça va promettre», pensai-je.

Après avoir finis mes devoirs, je pris ma douche puis alla me coucher. Je suis endormie en pensant à _lui_.


	3. Chapter 3

Pianiste 1

Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi tandis que je marchais dans le corridor. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me dérangeait mais je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que ça m'intéressait. Le terme exact était : ça m'indifférait. Complètement. Le monde m'indifférait. La vie m'indifférait. Tout m'indifférait. Tout sauf la musique. C'est dur de l'admettre mais c'est Naruto, quand on était gamin, qui m'avait dit : « Eh Sas'ke, au lieu d'faire des gros yeux pis la baboune, pourquoi t'jouerais pas avec le piano d'tes parents ? ». J'ai appris seul, à l'oreille, puis je suis parvenu jusqu'ici. Je ne le montrais pas, moi j'étais reconnaissant envers Naruto, il m'avait donné une raison de m'accrocher à cette misérable vie. Et en parlant du baka, le voilà qui arrivait en criant comme un dérangé, non, à priori, c'était un dérangé.

- Ehhh ! Sas'kee ! Attends-moi !

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Comme si quelqu'un dans le bâtiment ne l'avait pas entendu. Il arriva finalement à ma hauteur.

- T'as-tu vue le décolleté de Mam'zelle Anko ? Waouh ! J'ai pas pu suivre le cours tellement c'était déconcentrant !

Je ne lui répondis pas. Enfin, si, je lui répondis d'un soupir consterné. Il était resté un vrai gamin. Un gamin mal rasé qui regardait des films X jusqu'à indigestion. Il me coupa encore une fois de mes pensées. Ce qu'il était fatiguant, à la fin !

J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, Shikamaru et Temari vont v'nir à répet'.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un mince sourire d'impatience et de colère. Nara et No Sabaku ne faisaient pas bon ménage. C'était comme enfermer un chat et un chien dans une cellule de 4 pieds par 4 pieds. Ou c'était comme enfermer un macho invétéré et une féministe accomplis dans un local insonorisé. Les deux s'étaient tout simplement engueulé comme des malades, même Nara a pris la peine d'hausser le ton. Finalement, le « couple » n'était pas revenu dans le local depuis bientôt deux semaines. La cousine d'Hyuga, Hinata, avait, contre toute attente, pris la charge de l'équipe mais, ils étaient bien moins avancés que mon équipe ou celle de Neji.

Ils ne viendront pas.

Naruto me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer que l'apocalypse arriverait dans deux minutes trente secondes. Je fermai mes yeux, épuisé. Épuisé de son manque d'attention, de son manque de jugement, de son manque de _maturité_. Maturité était le bon mot. Il ne portait pas la même attention que moi sur des détails. On m'a appris jeune que : « Un tout, c'est un ensemble de détails. ». La scène entre Nara et No Sabaku n'était qu'un défi. Un défi stupide du genre : Les gars sont plus forts que les filles et vice-versa. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que _Mélodia_ était important pour moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir montrer à tout le pays que le dernier des Uchiha, la famille qui a été une des plus respectées et des plus influentes de tout le Québec, de tout le Canada, existait ! Une famille de politiciens. Politiciens qui ont rejoins les asticots dans un incendie qui a détruit toute la villa. Selon les policiers chargés de l'enquête, un incendie criminel. Je suis le seul survivant. Tant qu'à être le _seul,_ j'aurais préféré crever là. Mais encore une fois, l'immature m'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux et vivre. Disons que je n'aie fait que la première partie, la seconde étant beaucoup plus difficile.

Et les deux que si disputent et qui se font la gueule pour un rien ! Je les écraserais bien et leur montrerais de façon détaillée et imagée que l'attitude qu'ils ont en ce moment est tout simplement mal choisis. Je veux gagner ce foutu concours de m*rde.

Yo Naruto ! Ça va bien ?

Salut Kiba, ouai'p sa va biiien !

Et ils continuèrent de jacasser comme deux grands-mères après une partie de bingo. Nous rangeâmes nos cartables dans nos casiers puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Je pris la même chose que d'habitude, à savoir des pâtes. Le dîner se passa dans le boucan habituel. Seul Hyuga et moi n'avions rien dit. Nara avait laissé échapper quelques brides d'explications foireuses concernant No Sabaku –la folle.

L'après-midi passa relativement lentement. Les cours ennuyeux où l'on apprenait rien et où toute la classe gueulait comme des mammouths qu'on éviscère et que des bouts d'effaces volaient comme les balles volaient pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale n'aidaient pas les professeurs dans leurs discours mal formulés et leurs matières insignifiantes qu'on avait vu quand nous étions au secondaire.

Le souper fut monotone, à savoir qu'une _food fight_ était sur le point de se déclarer, jusqu'à ce que Kiba commença à parler de sa blonde. Je vis le visage de Sai, un gars plus constipé que moi sur les expressions faciales, se fermer. Juste un peu. Il regarda ailleurs, serra un peu les dents, inspira profondément puis, redevint aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Ça avait duré un gros trois secondes mais, il était découvert. Je connaissais désormais l'opinion qu'il avait de Yamanaka. Une autre chose que j'apprenais sur ma classe et les invertébrés qui en faisaient partie. Si Yamanaka et Haruno savaient tout ce que je connaissais sur notre classe, elles en pâliraient de honte ! On croyait que je ne voyais pas, que je n'entendais pas et que je ne parlais pas. Mais c'était faux. Pour les deux premières choses, du moins. Je ne comprenais pas le besoin des autres de parler sans cesse, de vouloir exprimer ce qu'il ressente ou encore, le besoin des autres d'avoir un auditoire pour dire des choses que tout le monde sait sauf la personne concernée qui ne sait pas que tout le monde le sait. Enfin bref, il était stupide de parler.

Sas'ke, tu viens ?

Hn.

Nous partîmes tous dans notre chambre respective. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur ma chambre. Propre, rangée, impersonnel. Des murs bleu pâle et bleu marine. Un couvre-lit blanc. Un lutrin adossé au mur. Voici ma chambre ! Je troquai mes jeans contre un pantalon en coton ouaté gris et ma chemise blanche avec un chandail à manches longues bleu royal. Je pris mon clavier et sortis. Il n'était que dix-sept heures mais personne ne voulait arriver en retard. Ça tenait à cœur à tout le monde. Sauf peut-être Nara et No Sabaku. Je leur en voulais de ralentir la progression de la composition des pièces. Déjà que c'était long et ennuyant, sans le Nara, c'allait poser problème.

Finalement, j'avais tord. Mais pour une fois, j'étais content d'avoir tord. Le Nara et la No Sabaku étaient là. Assis aux extrémités du local mais là. Et le Nara qui arrivait toujours en retard avec le gros Akimichi qui le suit partout. Je regardai ma montre. Dix-sept heures quinze minutes. Une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! J'allai le voir pour lui parler. J'aurais aimé l'engueuler mais c'était inutile. Avec le regard que je lui avais lancé en passant à côté de lui pour me rendre à ma place, il comprit le message et ferma les yeux, comme pour dire : « Je sais, c'est immature, tu m'en veux, on avance pas et je comprend ».

Tout se passa sans événement catastrophique, sinon que No Sabaku n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ce qui était mauvais. Du genre : « Le calme avant la tempête ». Mais la tempête ne vint pas. En tout cas, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. Sai avait regardé Kiba d'un regard hargneux, tandis que Kiba regardait Ino avec admiration, et Ino qui … me regardait. Avec un regard « j'te veux dans mon lit », qui ne me plaisait pas trop. Avec Haruno qui me regardait elle aussi mais avec un regard du style « J't'aime mais tu as l'air triste et ça me rend triste ». Et ces regards-là, je les détestais. Je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié de personne. En poursuivant, je vis Hyuga Hinata qui dévorait des yeux le baka de service, qui relookait Haruno, qui…J'avais déjà remarqué. Je vis aussi Rock Lee dévisager Wang Zu Tenten, qui bavait devant Hyuga Neji qui… déchiffrait une partition. Le Nara et la No Sabaku se sont regardé en chien de faïence pendant _toute_ la répétition. Autant dire que les problèmes arrivaient déjà au galop avec leurs sabres au clair. Une autre bonne raison de rester coucher demain.

La pratique terminée, je rentrais avec les gars qui discutaient de l'avancement de l'écriture des pièces. Les deux Hyuga avaient fait un excellant travail, selon moi. Mais ça ne faisait que commencer. En pensant à tout ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, je sentis poindre une migraine et choisis de ne penser à rien, pour me ménager. Je me couchai puis m'endormis en revoyant le regard de Sakura. Que je détestais ces regards. J'étais maintenant prêt à tout pour qu'elle me regarde autrement.

**Bonjour, bonjour. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et je désolée de ne pas avoir avertie avant pour le rythme de publication mais, j'suis paresseuse et j'ai donc besoin de temps pour écrire un petit bout de texte. Si vous avez des idées, des commentaires, des corrections ou quoi que ce soit, postez-le moi. Je ne saurai rien si vous ne me dites pas. (Eh non, je ne fais comme un auteur manquant terriblement de commentaires) Sur ce, à la prochaine et je vous de passer un excellant week-end !**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir de Sasuke une fille ! Si ce n'est pas clair, (encore une fois) dites-le moi.**

**Tetra50**


	4. Trompette

Trompette

Je n'ai pas choisis d'être ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça être ici et jouer de la trompette, c'est simplement que je n'aie pas choisis. On m'a dit : « Une passion, c'est amplement suffisant » je leur aie répondue : « J'ai le droit d'aimer plus qu'une chose, bande de … ». Le reste, s'il était divulgué, pourrait compromettre la sécurité du pays. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ma propre – et pourrie – blague. Je jouais au basketball _et_ je jouais de la trompette. Au primaire, ça allait. Au secondaire, je me suis débrouillée. Au cégep, j'ai un peu cafouillé avec mon horaire mais, j'y suis parvenue. Université, quand tu nous tiens ! J'ai compris, par moi-même – il fallait le spécifier-, que je n'y arriverais pas entre le basket et la musique. Une décision s'imposait : Lequel choisir ? J'étais tellement indécise que ma mère a choisis pour moi. Résultat : « Je suis au Conservatoire de Musique de Konoha ! ». Ma mère n'a jamais cru en moi quand il était question de sport (BASKET !). À dix-sept ans, j'ai fait les Jeux du Canada en tant que joueur Trois. Je jouais sur le _power play_ ! J'étais la shooteuse de trois points attitrée de l'équipe. Mais maman n'a jamais voulu croire que j'étais douée en _sport_. « Les sports, c'est pour les garçons ». Mon père, lui, suivait ma mère et avait peur d'elle et de ses colères.

Enfin bref, à chaque fois que je rentrais dans ma chambre, c'est ce à quoi je pensais. Pourquoi ? Parce que mes murs ont été recouverts de posters et d'affiches de mes joueurs préférés de la NBA. Ma chambre était partagée entre Kobe Bryant, Lebron James, Allen Iverson, Dwayne Wade, Dwight Howard, Steve Nash, Chris Paul, Tony Parker et j'en passais. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur _l'_affiche, celle en face de mon lit, celle que je voyais avant de m'endormir et celle que je voyais en me levant le matin – ou l'après-midi. « _Live What You Love _». Mélancolie, quand tu nous tiens ! Je passai donc devant _le _poster pour prendre la sourdine que j'avais _malencontreusement_ oublié dans ma chambre. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant Temari, une de mes meilleures amies, hurlé de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Aweille, Ten' ! T'es tellement lente qu'on pourrait presque croire que cet imbécile de Nara s'est réincarné en toi !

Je ne répondis pas. Nara. Je pouvais dire que je l'avais entendu _assez_ souvent –merci- ce nom. Je souris de nouveau. J'avais parié, avec Sakura, Ino et Hinata, que Tem' allait finir avec Shikamaru. Sakura et Ino, elles, étaient contre. Hinata, la solidaire, croyait, tout comme moi, en ce couple assez loufoque. L'enjeu était assez grand : les perdantes devaient faire le tour complet de l'établissement en sous-vêtements.

Certaines personnes pourraient trouver stupide de s'engueuler avec un handicapé. Mais Tem', c'était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui faire oublier, même quelques instants, sa triste situation. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de son accident, tellement bête, qui l'a forcé à arrêter l'escrime, alors qu'il était, malgré son jeune âge, l'espoir de tout le Québec. De plus, pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa nostalgie, c'est en regardant les nuages qu'il a perdu « l'usage » de ses jambres.

Bon, pas le temps de ressasser de vieux souvenirs tristes parce que Tem' fut sur le point de défoncer ma pauvre porte. En l'ouvrant, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répliquer.

J'te f'rais remarquer que c'n'est pas moi qui est arrivée une heure et demi en retard parce que mon séchoir à ch'veux à péter.

Espèce de… T'aurais du voir ma tignasse ! J'avais d'l'air d'un lion !

Pff ! Des excuses, des excuses …

Nous partîmes en pouffant comme des folles vers not' local de répétition. Malgré mon oubli, nous n'avions aucune chance d'arriver en retard. Il était tout juste sept heures. Nous marchions depuis un gros trente-huit secondes et cinquante-deux millièmes quand nous avons vu Ino et Kiba se faire des « calins ». En fait, Kiba avait plaqué Ino sur le mur à côté de la porte de la chambre du _clébard_,- comme j'aimais l'appeler. Les mains baladeuses de Kiba se promenaient sous le chandail de ma _copine _tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ino, quant à elle, jouait avec les cheveux de « Kibou », comme _elle_, elle l'appelait. Bien que ça me dégoûtait de voir mon amie se faire lécher les amygdales et d'être aux premières loges, j'aimerais bien avoir un « n'amoureux » moi aussi. Contre mon gré, l'image du séduisant Hyuga Neji, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux de perles, s'installa dans ma tête et tenta d'y faire sa maison. J'ai dû papillonner des paupières pendant une bonne douzaine de secondes pour décoller cette image _affreusement _désirable de mon esprit. Mais la réalité avait continué d'avancer, envers et contre tout. Temari avait déjà sortie une réplique plus ou moins cinglante.

Y'a des chambres pour ça, vous savez. Mais si vous voulez que tout le monde vous voie, filmez-vous et vendez vot' vidéo. Naruto est en manque de porno, j'crois.

La face que Kiba et Ino a faite a dû valoir cents piasses. Tem', comme on si attendait, est partie d'un fou rire qu'elle a difficilement réprimandé. Moi, par contre, ma réaction a été un peu lente. Je suis restée la bouche grande ouverte, entre le rire et l'indignation, en émettant de drôles de sons pouvant s'apparenter à de gloussements.

Kiba, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres, décida à son tour de dire une vacherie.

Comment tu sais que Naruto est en manque ?

Tem', aussi rapide que son ombre, continua sur sa lancée.

Il est en manque parce que Ten' ne lui vend plus de ses vidéos faites maison !

Kiba, Ino et Tem' ont éclaté de rire. Non mais, cette vache a osé ! Je cherchai une réplique aussi méchante, - méchante, on s'entendait que je l'avais trouvé drôle, quand même - que celle-là. Mais Temari possédait de la répartie pour cinq, donc elle avait peut-être la mienne.

Oubliant mes idées de vengeance, nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, de se diriger vers notre merveilleux local de répétition. Nous en étions à l'écriture de la mélodie. Neji dirigeait les opérations comme un robot. C'est le groupe de Sasuke, par contre, le plus avancé, suivi du mien et le moins avancé, celui de Shikamaru. Leur retard était causé par le _différent _entre Nara et Tem'.

En parlant de Tem', je devais lui dire bravo pour son ingéniosité. La caisse de sa contrebasse n'a pas de roulette et, – j'ai vérifié – puisque qu'elle pesait une tonne, elle ne pouvait pas le traîner partout. Donc, elle a prit une planche de skateboard, deux cordes, un bâton en bois, de la colle à bois, quelques clous et une tonne de créativité pour se patenter un chariot. Le résultat était à couper le souffle : elle avait attaché, avec l'aide des deux cordes, sa caisse sur la planche de skate et elle avait réussi à transformer le bâton en espèce de poignée pour l'aider à tirer le tout. Et ça tenait !

Pendant le trajet, ils ont discuté de tout et de rien je disais bien « ils » parce que moi, je n'ai presque pas parlé.

Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et à Wang Zu Tenten, - moi, en l'occurrence. Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et sa mission à accomplir, son devoir à remplir. Protéger Hyuga Hinata, au péril de sa vie et durant toute celle-ci. Car Hinata était héritière de la firme de son père. Une multinationale de pharmaceutique. Son père l'avait envoyée ici pour qu'elle étudie la musique et qu'elle perpétue la tradition. Et comme de fait, Neji avait dû suivre. On lui avait répéter toute son enfance que c'était sa destinée, son destin, qu'il devait être fier de protéger quelqu'un d'aussi important, etc. Mais Hinata, en nous contant son histoire, nous a avoué pourquoi Neji la détestait – un fait assez bizarroïde, selon moi. Elle a avoué qu'elle décevait sa famille car elle n'obtenait pas d'assez bons résultats, - stupide car c'est l'élève féminin la plus doué du Conservatoire. Neji la détestait car lui, obtenait la perfection, toutes matières confondues, mais, puisque son père n'était pas l'héritier, il n'avait aucune chance de le devenir. Une histoire débile de famille et de ligné. Je pensais à son regard froid où se cachait une colère contenue. Comme s'il allait exploser dans la seconde qui suivait. Je pensais au tic de son œil droit quand il perdait patience. Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et à moi-même. Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et à moi-même et non pas à « nous » car, je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Car Hyuga était un être inaccessible. Comment moi, élève médiocre parmi les meilleurs, puisse se faire remarquer par un prodige. Quelqu'un qui n'acceptait que la perfection et rien que la perfection. Une partie perdue d'avance, tout simplement. Je pensais à Wang Zu Tenten car j'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à devenir ce que ma mère voulait devenir. Wang Zu Tenten avait réalisé le rêve de ma mère, celui de vivre par la musique. Et mon rêve, celui qui me hantait chaque nuit, celui de jouer dans la NCAA. Évaporé. Comme ça. Tout simplement. Parce que j'ai été modelé par une mère qui a manqué sa vie, qui n'a pas réalisé son rêve. Cette mère a chargé sa fille de l'accomplir à sa place.

Je pensais que je détestais la musique. La musique qui m'emprisonnait mais qui, en même temps, me permettait de voyager.

J'ai longtemps pensé ainsi. Parce que je dépendais de la musique. Parce que la musique était devenue une part de ma vie. Un besoin essentiel, primaire. Une mélodie discordante où les fausses notes se suivaient, l'une ne rattrapant pas l'autre. Un glas qui emprisonnait mon cœur.

J'ai arrêté de penser ainsi car j'ai compris quelque chose. J'ai arrêté de la détester. J'ai compris que désormais, je ne vivais que pour elle. La musique. La foutue musique. Personne ne peut détester leur raison de vivre. Personne. Et je ne suis pas l'exception qui confirme cette règle.

Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et à Wang Zu Tenten. Je pensais à Hyuga Neji et Wang Zu Tenten car ils se ressemblent.

Car ils en sont venus à la même conclusion. Ils ont compris que leur destin était immuable. Que tenter d'aller à contre-courant était impossible.

En entrant dans le local et le voyant jouer sur son clavier, ça m'était venu. Comme ça. Tout simplement. Les paupières fermées, me cachant ses merveilleuses perles qui lui tenaient d'yeux, se concentrant sur la mélodie qu'il jouait, ça m'était venu.

Hyuga Neji et Wang Zu Tenten étaient deux êtres complètement différents. L'un réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et l'autre obtenait de faibles résultats. L'un ne faisait apparemment aucun effort tandis que l'autre persévérait et suait eau et sang pour avoir la moyenne.

Hyuga Neji et Wang Zu Tenten étaient pareils car ils avaient compris que se laisser porter par le courant valait mieux que se débattre et couler comme une pierre.

Deux êtres qui n'étaient plus maître de leur avenir. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« _Et je l'assume pleinement. J'aime mieux vivre en suivant la douce mélodie du destin que de vivre en écrivant la mienne, risquant les fausses notes et la déchéance à chaque mesure_ », pensai-je.

L'arrivée de Shikamaru sonna le début de la répétition. Comme à chaque fois, je mis de côté mes pensées pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Pour ceux qui ne jouent pas au basketball, je vais expliquer brièvement la position de **Tenten** et les autres positions.

Au basketball, il y a cinq joueurs sur le terrain.

Le meneur de jeu représente le joueur Un. C'est lui qui monte la balle qui et « Mène le jeu ». C'est le joueur le plus rapide et le plus habile au dribble qui occupe cette position. La plupart du temps ce joueur est petit. Il joue à l'extérieur de la ligne du trois points

Le guard ou un autre meneur de jeu représente le joueur Deux. Il aide à monter la balle et à mener le jeu. Il doit, lui aussi, être rapide et habile avec le ballon. Il joue à l'extérieur de la ligne du trois points

**L'ailier représente le joueur Trois. Il ne monte pas la balle. Cette personne rentre au panier, un peu plus souvent que les joueurs Un et Deux. C'est un joueur un peu plus grand que les joueurs Un et Deux mais, plus petits que Quatre et Cinq. Il peut se spécialiser dans les tirs de trois points, très pratique pendant les parties serrées. Le joueur joue à l'extérieur de la ligne du trois points**.

Les posts représentent les joueurs Quatre et Cinq. Ce sont les grands joueurs de l'équipe. Ils jouent à l'intérieur de la ligne de Trois points. Ils peuvent jouer high-post, ce qui veut dire près du « T » de la bouteille ou ils peuvent jouer low-post, dans le bas de la bouteille. Parfois, selon le coatch, il peut y avoir un post. Donc, le deuxième joue à l'extérieur du trois points.

Le _power-play_ est quand les cinq meilleurs joueurs de ton équipe sont sur le terrain en même temps.

Mes descriptions ne sont pas complètes et je pourrais passer des heures à vous en parler. Mais, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me MP.

Tetra50


End file.
